borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Teddy/Transcript
Briefing Una Baha: Thanks fer acceptin' my job. Hyperion robbed my uncle Teddy and sent him to die on this armpit of a planet. I need ya to search his cabin in the Arid Nexus for somethin' I can use to avenge his death. Approaching Teddy's Cabin Una Baha: You'll need to access my uncle's secret lab. Find some evidence that Hyperion stole his weapon designs--God as my witness, the Baha clan is gettin' what's owed 'em. Una Baha: There's a hidden lever somewhere that'll get ya into Teddy's basement. Entering Teddy's Basement Una Baha: Teddy - like a lot of people on Pandora, apparently - kept all his ECHO correspondence. Find somethin' that proves Hyperion stole his designs so I can sue 'em into oblivion. Evidence #1 T.K. Baha: Welp, first day on Pandora. Wife's not too happy about the move, but I'm sure things will be alright. This here's the beginnin' of our new life! Evidence #2 T.K. Baha: Welp, my wife's dead. Evidence #3 T.K. Baha: Marian got ate by a big-ass skag named Scar. Once I bury her with the Ladyfinger, that cute little gun I made for her, I'll see if I can't get me some revenge. You won't have died fer nothin', Marian - I promise ya that! Evidence #4 T.K. Baha: Scar blinded me 'n ate my leg. Evidence #5 T.K. Baha:'' I may be a blind, crippled, widower, but that don't mean all's lost. Met some folks lookin' for the Vault - I did the "see you later" joke a couple times but they just didn't get it. Oh, and I found the old message I got from Hyperion a few years back. Hid it in a corner for safe keeping - aww, rakkspit. Bandits. Well, I'm sure this'll turn out alright.'' Evidence #6 Mister Blake: Mister Baha, we at Hyperion adore your wave rifle design so much, that we have decided to... appropriate it for ourselves. Our assassins are en route to your home on Isolus. Between us, Mister Baha, I would suggest leaving the solar system before they arrive. Una Baha: Great - that was just what I was hopin' to hear! Now, if you can find the blueprints for the weapon design they ripped off, I'll give you the first gun my uncle ever gave me. TK's Blueprint Hyperion: Hello, mercenary. Should you return those sensitive documents to the Hyperion corporation, we can offer more than what Mister Baha's niece can pay. A fine Hyperion armament, for example. Una Baha: Don't listen to those corporate thieves - we both know my uncle deserves justice! And I'll throw in the first gun Uncle Teddy ever made for me! Ending: Mail blueprints to Una Una Baha: Thank you. Hyperion's gonna have to spend billions in legal fees once this hits the courts! I'm sorry I can't offer you more. Ending: Mail blueprints to Hyperion Una Baha: You sellout! I won't forget this! '' '''Hyperion:' Hyperion thanks you for your assistance in this matter. We're still going to kill you. Category:Transcripts